


Red Legacy

by Sheamc206



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Battle, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Multi, References to Major Character Death, Romance, Violence, salty feline with devil fruit powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheamc206/pseuds/Sheamc206
Summary: Join Akiko (Ko), on her travels to find her infamous father, red hair shanks.Familiar faces and new friends join her along the way to aid her search, and help bring her to a father that doesn't know she exists.Accidently accumulating her own crew and a taste for the pirate life, can she make it before the navy take similar actions to times past?
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't ship Makino and Shanks? Who doesn't want a love story lost to the years with a child thrown in the mix to complicate everything? 
> 
> This was originally intended as a one shot smut, but then I got thinking, and this happened instead.
> 
> Comment, Kudos, whatever you like. Don't be scared to let me know what you think.

The sun was settling beautifully in a pink streaked sky, waves lapping gently against the cliff face below as Shanks swigged from a sake bottle. Smiling as he took in his surroundings a drop of liquid escaped his lips and was now creeping into his facial hair, leaving a sticky trail in its wake. Before he could wipe it away with the back of his sleeve a soft handkerchief graced his skin for a moment, taking with it the escaped sake.

“You know, Makino, I could have got that.” He smiled wide at the green haired girl sitting next to him, legs tucked under her as she sipped sake from a glass.

“I don’t doubt you could have but your sleeve isn’t proper.” She laughed quietly, the sweet sound like music to Shanks' ears.

“I’m a pirate,” His own laugh drowned hers out, “we're not proper.” He told her, laughter dissipating as he caught a glimpse of sadness in Makino’s big brown eyes. He was sure his eyes reflected the same as he thought about his departure from Foosha Village in a weeks time. He’d been here a year now, he’d gotten to know the towns people and he’d become part of their small community. He’d met the most annoying kid, messy black hair and an unhealthy appetite for anything that wasn’t his. He’d also made the tragic mistake of falling in love with the local bar girl. It had taken him three months to get her to go out with him, first thinking she would be like any other conquest of his and that would be the end if it. Makino, though was a different kind of fascinating, unlike any girl he’d ever met. So caring, he couldn’t name all the times she’d patched him up after a ruckus. So shy the girls cheeks were almost always glowing red, although he’d noticed that had decreased as they’d grown closer. She liked everyone she met, always trying to see the best in people and never judged a book by it’s cover. Beauty defined her as far as shanks was concerned and he knew, despite his leaving that would never change.

“Shanks? Are you okay?” Makino asked sweetly, her green hair – usually tied back – stirred around her as she took the pirates hand. Shanks wasn’t okay. He was devastated but he wouldn’t tell her that, he wouldn’t make this any harder on either of them.

“I’m fine.” A wide grin spread across his face as he squeezed her hand in return, tracing patterns in her skin. Makino nodded before leaning in, intending to place a light kiss on the red heads cheek as she had done so many times before. This time though, Shanks couldn’t bare it and tilted her chin up gently, his thumb tracing her lower lip as he brought his face closer to hers. Shanks closed his eyes as her breath caught the corner of his mouth before brushing his lips against hers. He ran his fingers through green silk, pulling her closer as Makino let her hands roam, her fingers tracing the contours of his muscled body. The pirate hoisted the girl onto his lap, her legs planted firmly on either side of him as she tugged on his hair, the kiss intensifying. Seizing her hips, Shanks began to move her teasingly over the growing bulge between his legs. Makino moaned against his lips, earning a frustrated groan from Shanks as his he turned his attention to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses until her shirt wouldn’t allow him to go any further.

“Makino,” he whispered, breathless as he cupped her cheek, “not here.” She deserved better than this and Shanks would be damned if he wasn’t the one to give it to her. After a moment of silence, once their breaths had steadied, Makino stood up pulling shanks with her.

“Come on.” She told him, leading him away from the possibility of being seen.

_**One year later** _

“Whoa! She’s yours?” Makino laughed at the boys question as she lovingly cooed the sleeping infant in her arms.

“Yes Luffy she is mine.” She told him as she bent slightly so the curious boy could see past the blankets that enveloped her. Makino watched in interest as Luffy studied the tiny human, brows pinched together as questions ran rife through his innocent mind.

“How did you get her?” He asked scratching his head. Caught off guard, Makino scratched her own head as she fumbled for words.

“They.. ah..”

“When a man and a Lady love each other ver –“

“Ace!” Makino cut the other boy off before he could finish. “It doesn’t matter how she got here. What matters is she’s here. Do you want to hold her?” Makino offered, earning a disgusted look from both the young boys and a firm no as they shook their heads violently.

“What’s it called anyway?” Ace, Luffy's older brother asked peering over the bar.

“Her name is Akiko.” Makino answered, a little flustered by the bombardment of questions and the lack of sleep. “That’s enough questions for now boys, she’ll be waking for a feed soon.” She told them as she grabbed them both a juice drink from behind the bar. As she set the drinks down the door smashed open, knocking over the chairs behind it and causing Akiko to wake, frightened and wailing. Clutching her baby to her chest, Makino stormed around the bar coming face to face with a large older man that she knew well and thumped him as hard as she could in the side if the head.

“Grandpa you woke up the baby!” Luffy scolded from the bar as the old man winced, eyes falling curiously on the woman and child before him.

“Makino,” he greeted, not looking away from the screaming child she was now shushing in her arms “I didn’t know you got married.” He said looking up to meet her irritated glare.

“ _I didn’t_.” She snapped back before sliding carefully into a near by chair to feed.

“Ace, Luffy. Get out.” Garp demanded as he took a seat opposite Makino.

“But I want to see what the baby eats. Is it any good?” Luffy whined as his brother pulled him from the bar, smashing the palm of his hand into his forehead at Luffy's naivety.

Makino watched as the vice admiral helped himself to a jug of beer before taking back his seat before her, eyes averted. She knew that he was fully aware of who fathered her child. Bracing herself for more questions, Makino sighed tiredly as she ran her fingers gently over her daughters red hair.

“Does he know?” Garp asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the consoled child. Makino swallowed hard, fighting back tears that stung her eyes.

“No.” She answered, not meeting his gaze. Garp slumped back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

“Are you going to tell him?” She met his gaze then, devastation clear in her big brown eyes.

“I have no idea where he is. I have no idea what kind of affect this will have on Akiko and her life.” Makino couldn’t control her eyes anymore as tears spilled over her cheeks, audibly hitting the wooden table. Turning her gaze back to her daughter, Makino felt a strong comforting hand grip her shoulder lightly.

“Akiko. It has a nice ring to it. Can I told her?” Garp smiled as Makino sniffed back her tears and nodded.

Carefully she handed Akiko to Garp who gently cradled her, rocking her softly from side to side. “What’s one more wanted child?” he asked himself as his smile widened lovingly. “This will be our little secret.” He told the infant as he winked at Makino. A sense of relief allowed her to relax as she watched the older man carefully bouncing and cooing her daughter. She was willing and able to don’t this alone, knowing the burdens that came with baring a wanted pirates child. But even the strongest of people needed help sometimes and she wasn’t so consumed by pride that she would turn it down if needed.

“Thank you.” Makino whispered sincerely.


	2. Bitter-sweet beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garp shows up to wave his last grandchild off into possible life of piracy (he hates it)
> 
> Makino, Garp and Akiko have a hard time with their emotions.
> 
> Akiko and her questionably ignorant feline set sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of just sets the bar for how Akiko grew up, who she was close to and sees her start her journey.

“Mum, have you seen Nell? I can’t find her anywhere.” Akiko asked, concerned as she made her way into Party’s bar.

“That damn cat is more trouble than she’s worth.” A deep, familiar voice boomed across the small seating area, a wide grin spreading across his face. Flinging herself across the room, Akiko jumped into his arms, hanging off of his large shoulders as she laughed.

“Grandpa, what are you doing here?” She asked, unable to contain her excitement as she squeezed him.

Her grandpa, retired Marine, Monkey D Garp had been absent for the last six months and she had missed him dearly. Usually he’d visit at least once a month for her training and to chastise her for wanting to sail the seas, no matter how many times she assured him it had nothing to do with becoming a pirate. Still, he had insisted she learn how to defend herself, teaching her swordsman ship, how to fight hand to hand and, on her own she’d developed observation haki too. She let herself swing from him for a moment before giving one final squeeze and dropping to land lightly on her feet.

“I came to see you on your way. Figured I missed the boys leaving day and plus, last grandchild and all that.” He answered with a closed eye smile, ruffling her mane of red hair. Garp reached into his pocket then, pulling out what appeared to be a small ball of black fluff. “I believe this is yours. I found her in town terrorising the men that work the fish stall.” Akiko rolled her eyes, of course that’s were she was. Garp dropped the tiny black cat into his granddaughters hand, making his way to the bar where Makino watched their exchange lovingly.

“Nell, what have I told you? Stay out of town.” Akiko told her pet sternly as she set her on the floor gently.

The defiant animal, swished her tail in the air as something caught her sharp eye across the room. Her little head bent to rest on her paws as she readied herself to pounce, springing at her pray the tiny cat grew in size, now standing knee height with her owner. Shaking her head, unwilling to be brought down today, Akiko took herself to the bar where her mother and grandpa were exchanging rushed whispers, abruptly stopping once she came to stand beside them.

Makino shot Garp a warning look as he was about to say something. After watching conflicted emotions run riot over his face, Akiko brought her hand down hard in the bar, the sudden slap forcing a squeak from her mother and a loud curse from her grandpa.

“What’s going on?” She demanded, eying the pair suspiciously.

“Nothing sweetie.” Her mom lied, brushing her thumb gently over her cheek, forehead creased with concern.

Garp had turned his attention to the beer he held, eyes burning with the need to speak as he breathed through clenched teeth. Akiko watched, saddened as he struggled with emotions, her mother now busying herself with cleaning as she prepared for the lunch time rush. Her own despair had Akiko plopping herself into a bar stool as she played nervously with her long hair.

_So much for not being brought down today._

“I’m not him.” She said quietly, catching both of the adults attention. She met her mothers eyes, big brown ones just like hers, taking notice of the tears pooled within them. Garp said nothing but his knuckles turned white as he gripped his beer tighter, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Ko…“ Makino reached out a comforting hand to rest upon her daughters as Akiko realised she was crying.

It wasn’t unlike her to cry at all, over the silliest things, but rarely did she allow herself to cry for him. She rarely allowed herself to dwell on the bittersweet memories of the boy who had wiped her little face clean of tears more times than she could count as a child, dropping in and out of her childhood around his own training and preparation to take on the sea. He’d held her sleeping frame on many occasions as she’d insisted she could stay awake with him and Luffy into the night, excitedly grabbing her blankets to set up camp in the bar.

Unable to stop her tears now, Akiko let her fingers trace the simple silver chain that hung loosely from her left wrist, the ruby flower charm stirred something in her, smiling weakly as she remembered the day he left. He’d given her this bracelet the day he’d set sail, assuring the emotional mess of a seven year old that he’d make it back one day and until then she could think of this trinket as him. It would guide her through hard times as he had done.

Grinning wide he had fixed it to her tiny wrist and delicately kissed her cheek before ruffling her unkempt red hair in an attempt at comfort, which ultimately failed as she’d thrown herself, all sobs and snot at the teenager refusing to let go. Luffy had eventually managed to pry her from his big brother, cursing her tenacity as she left raw scratches and weeping bite marks over his stretchy skin. Without a word, Ace had abruptly turned away from her, shoulders slumped before hopping onto his boat. That was the last time she saw him.

A sudden weight on her shoulder had Akiko looking through blurry eyes at her grandpa who had come to stand behind her, face grim as he fought to clear his own mind. Sighing, the large man pulled her from the bar stool, crushing her into his chest as he rested his cheek against her head, hand stroking the length of her hair.

This was the most in terms of physical affection she had ever received from her grandpa, savoring the rare moment, Akiko let herself sink into him as her tears began to dry. Sniffling she pulled away from him briefly to drag the back if her sleeve over her nose.

“That’s not proper.” She heard her mother mumble behind her, earning a chuckle from Garp and Akiko.

Smiling adoringly up at her grandpa, Akiko wrapped her arms around him once more only to have him lift her by her shoulders and place her a few feet away. The heaviness of the situation was quite obviously becoming too much for the old timer but that was okay. She’d take what she could get. Hands on his hips, Garp drew in a long breath that he held before blowing out quickly.

“Go. Finish packing, girl. You’re leaving in a few hours and I’ve got you a gift.” He told her gesturing towards the door that lead upstairs.

Akiko clicked her tongue, beckoning her troublesome cat who was currently having some kind of altercation with the blinds, back kegs curled over her head as she batted at the draw string.

~

“Stop crying, girl and get going.” Garp huffed as he heaved his granddaughter off of him. Akiko nodded, momentarily brave as she sniffed back her tears and puffed out her chest.

Her mother pressed her forehead against Akiko's, red and green ribbons swirled around them as the wind stirred their hair. A quick kiss on her cheek, Makino drew back, handing her daughter an envelope and a faded photo. Akiko curiously inspected the portrait in her hand, her father staring back at her, his own red hair fanned out around him as he hoisted a jug of beer in the air, surrounded by a smiling crew. Akiko jammed the photo into her pocket, rushing to leave as her emotions threatened to get the better of her for the third time today, and all before lunch.

She boarded her brand new boat, gifted by her grandpa, with Nell tucked into the crook of her neck, purring lightly. As the wood of the deck creaked beneath her weight Akiko drew in a long breath, welcoming the sweet smell of the sea, allowing the swaying ship to settle her restless mind. It wasn’t a big ship particularly, but it had a small indoor cabin kitted out with a kitchen and below deck was just enough room to sleep one and an ever changing cat.

Akiko stood at the stern of her shiny new ship, taking in the crowd of townspeople that had turned up to wave her off, the boldness she’d found earlier quickly dissipating as tears erupted from her big brown eyes. Through unforgiving sobs she raised the anchor, before taking one last glance at her home, lip still quivering as Garp howled at her from the dock.

“Remember what I said girl. If you dare fly a Jolly Roger from that ship I’ll confiscate it.” Her grandpa warned. Akiko nodded firmly and turned her back on them, striding towards the helm that would steer her into a new tomorrow.

~

The moon was hung high in the night sky, casting a silver hue across the steady waves, a beacon to all at sea. Stars scattered sporadically, suspended in an invisible web of darkness as Ko sat on the railing of her ship that she had yet to name. Nell's eyes darts anxiously around them, her body wrapped around her owners protectively. Any normal feline would typically be terrified of water but, for this unruly cat it posed a significant threat, being a devil fruit consumer did that to a person – or cat.

The mischievous black cat had stolen it from a dodgy man on the market – or so Ko had assumed – and gained the ability to change her size at will. The red headed girl of only fourteen at the time had all but choked on her breakfast as her kitten smashed through the kitchen door, leaving behind a leopard sized hole. That had taken some explaining.

Taking comfort in her fluffy companion, Ko removed herself from the railing and sank back into Nell, ready for sleep to take her as she pulled her thick blanket to her neck. She didn’t much want to sleep below deck tonight. She knew it was safer for her and for Nell but the thought od being down there on her own, darkness enclosing on her as she took her first steps out into the world made her shudder.

‘N _o_ ,’ she though, rolling into her side. ‘ _I’m fine where I am.’_

No sooner had the sleepy thought echoed in her mind, Ko was jolted upright by a loud thud coming from the port side if the small ship. Quickly snatching up her katana, the sleepy girl scrambled to her feet, a hissing Nell followed as she ran towards the sound. Maybe not the best course of action considering she was new to the water and had minimal fighting experience. Even though she had trained Ko had never wielded a sword to do serious damage.

“Who's there?” she shouted over the railing, not getting quite close enough to take a look herself. Nothing. A minute or so passed as Ko stood silently, sleepy and confused before a quiet call caught her attention. It was so quiet that if Nell hadn’t snapped her head up, she probably would have missed it.

“Please… help” A feeble voice could be heard, barely above the lapping of the waves. Peering over hesitantly, Ko audibly gasped as her eyes found a man, bleeding profusely slumped over a plank of broken wood.

“Nell, grow.” Ko commended and her pet – begrudgingly – obliged, taking on the biggest form of herself that she could without breaking the boat. Ko threw the cats tail overboard, close enough for the man to take hold - if he had the strength – but being mindful of the sea water so as not to hinder Nell’s ability. The man shakily raised a bloodied hand, grabbing at the black fur as Nell growled furiously in response to the pain. Successful in his attempt, Ko gave the large cat a quick nod and she pulled him onboard before sauntering off, unbothered. Not really knowing what to do, Ko ran haphazardly into the cabin to search the box of limited medical supplies her mother had given her.

“Bandages, antiseptic cream… needle and thread?” She was unsure about the last items but took them anyway, rushing back to the dying man on her deck.


	3. Fast Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko gets to know the injured man she brought aboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, already I love the way they interact.

Lulled awake by the sound of hushed waves lapping against a boat had Whip groaning as he stretched, satisfied with the loud cracking sound his back made. That was until a searing pain took hold of his chest, rendering him motionless as he fought to catch his breath. Taking in his current surroundings, Whip came to realise he was in a bedroom of sorts, clothes messily strewn across the floor and bloodied gauze scattered carelessly over the night stand. A soft snore brought his attention to the floor, a girl sleeping soundly amongst the chaos, her head tucked under her arm leaving only an abundance of red hair visible.

‘ _What the hell is going on?’_ He thought, trying his hardest to recollect the previous day.

Finding his attempt futile, Whip grazed his hand lightly over the aching pain in his chest. What his calloused finger tips found brought him abruptly – and painfully – into a seated position, wincing as he threw back the blanket that covered him. A gruesome, jagged gash ran the length of his torso, starting at his right shoulder, the painful wound ended just above his right hip towards his back. He noted that it had been stitched, not very well, and he doubted the standard of hygiene considering the room he'd woken in, but he appreciated it nonetheless. The rest of his body carried heavy purple bruising, scattered randomly over his legs, arms, chest and he was sure his back too.

The girl on the floor stirred, hurling her arm from her face as she opened her eyes groggily and slapped her lips together. Her hand felt over the night stand, knocking the used medical equipment on the floor. Whip watched her intently. Why didn’t she just get up? She was obviously reaching for the water, groaning as she strained her small fingers managing to only lightly knock the glass. It was just out of reach. Exasperated, Whip discreetly nudged the glass into her hand as he rolled his eyes.

“Yes!” She snatched the glass away, bringing it to her lips, guzzling it dry of liquid. In her befuddled state Whip had gone completely unnoticed as she sighed loudly, dropping herself back onto a pillow.

“Morning.” He greeted casually.

“Morning.” The red head hummed. A few seconds passed and her eyes sprung open, realisation setting in. “You’re awake.” She stated obviously, scrambling to the side of the bed, wading through the clutter that, quite frankly, made Whip squirm.

“I’m awake.” He confirmed, a little amused by her dizziness. Without permission she heaved his large arm into the air to inspect the wound he assumed she had closed, triumph evident in her chestnut eyes as she ran her fingers over the his tarnished flesh. “Sorry!” She smiled apologetically as Whip hissed between clenched teeth.

“No worries.” He waved away her concern before continuing. “So, you got a name Red?”

“Ko. Akiko to my mother.”

“Whip.” He held out a large hand that she gripped with her tiny one. He was impressed by the firmness of her shake given the size of her.

“Whip?” She questioned, amusement dancing across her face as she visibly forced back a laugh.

“Whip.” He asserted. Shrugging one shoulder, Ko turned her attention to the room behind her and started stuffing all that littered the floor into a paper bag. Her clothes, she threw into a the small closet and forced the door shut, not bothering to hang them.

Feeling a little awkward, Whip averted his gaze as she whizzed around the room, an oversized shirt hanging loosely from her shoulder, underwear bunched to one side revealing more of her than he desired. Not that he didn’t appreciate a womanly figure such as hers but there was nowhere for him to hide his appreciation. The blanket draped over him was thin and the pillow on the floor was out of his reach. Ko seemed completely unfazed by her vulnerable state as she snapped her fingers in front of his face, grabbing his attention.

“Coffee?”

“Sure. Food?”

“Bacon.” She nodded, skipping through the door. “Don’t move Whip, you’ve been out for two days.”

Not even ten minutes had passed before a whirlwind of red blew the door open. Ko entered the room, stumbling as she struggled to balance two plates of food and two cups of coffee, followed by a small black cat that appeared to be glowering. Whip caught her elbow before she could hit the floor not wanting his food to be taken down with her.

“Thanks.” She chimed, awkwardly pulling herself up to sit on the bedside. Taking the plate she offered, Whip silently thanked whatever god was listening and greedily dug in. Observing Ko quietly he was unsurprised to see her scoff at the food as he did, slurping unattractively around her coffee cup. This woman was undoubtedly the most ungraceful person he had ever met. They finished eating in silence, the black cat still scowling in the corner of the small room.

“Is your cat defective?”

“Actually,” Ko replied around her last bite of bacon, “yes but not in the way you think.” Whip cocked his brow, curious as to what she meant but before he could ask, Ko was barking orders at her cat. “Nell, grow.” The two humans sat in bemused silence as the feline cleaned itself in the corner, not seeming to understand Ko at all.

‘ _Fuck, she’s crazy_ ' Whip told himself, eyes never leaving the animal in the room, hoping to be proved wrong.

Something was suddenly soaring through the air, a shoe it seemed aimed directly at the cats head as Whip's jaw hung open. He couldn’t believe she’d just thrown a shoe at a poor defenseless cat.

“Hey, you can’t just do tha –“ Whip began, voice raised and ready to defend the tiny animal. His sentence ended abruptly as he stuttered around words he couldn’t form. That tiny defenseless cat had just tripled in size, hissing at the impact of the footwear. He was lost for words.

“Cool right?” Ko rose her eye brows, pride slapping a colossal grin across her face.

~

Eyes rolling back into his head, Whip groaned, annoyed at the constant scratching that echoed through the small bathroom. The defective cat was relentless in her attempts to join him in the shower. It seemed she’d taken a particular liking to him after he had scolded Ko for hurling a shoe at the animal. After getting over his initial shock of course. He’d consider throwing his own shoe at the cat if she continued to harass him, or he would if he had any shoes.

Ko had briefly explained that in a state of unrelenting panic she had ripped his shirt clean in half instead of using the little common sense she appeared to have, and lifting it to stitch him up. She had also knocked his shoes overboard while dragging him below deck. He had only a pair of blue and white trousers to his name, blue and white because Ko had tried to bleach the blood from them. Not able to repress it, Whip laughed to himself. This girl was incredulous.

Reluctantly he shut the water off, stepping out if the blissful heat and into the surprisingly cold air of the room. He snatched up the too small towel that Ko had left him and hesitantly stepped toward the mirror, taking a deep breath before wiping it clean of condensation. He’d taken a moment earlier to thoroughly inspect his wound and he didn’t much want to look at it again. It wasn’t a vanity thing, no damaged ego, but he was ever so slightly squeamish, and so he decided to avoid it until it had healed.

“Old man, come get your lunch!” Annoyed by his new nickname, Whip pulled his pale blue hair into a lazy bun, splashed his face with water and exited the bathroom, scowl firmly in place.

“One, I’m twenty-six years _young_. Two,” Whips words fell flat as he noticed the lack of food “where the hell is lunch? “ He asked looking around as if she may have hidden it somewhere.

“Here.” Ko replied pushing a bottle of sake into his hand. Confused, Whip looked at her, tendrils of hair falling loose as he cocked his head “it’s this or porridge oats until we dock at the next island.”

“And when is that?”

“Before dark I’d say.” She settled herself into one of two chairs set around a small circular table, patting the one next to her, she motioned him to sit. Deciding it was better than nothing, Whip dug into his alcoholic meal and joined Ko at the table. Nell had taken possession of his lap immediately, pushing her self into him as he stroked her gently. Neither of them spoke but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Whip had a feeling there was very little that did make her uncomfortable.

“So, kiddo what are you doing out here? Marines, pirates, or deep personal journey?” Whip questioned, curious about the woman who had saved his life. Maybe he could pay her back one day if he knew her a little better. Thoughtfully, Ko sipped her drink before answering.

“Grandpa is a marine, dad’s a pirate, I’m off on a deep personal path to self discovery and hoping to find my long lost father in the process.” She answered, putting dramatic emphasis on the last part. Taken aback, Whip almost dropped his drink. Ko laughed quietly as she watched him fumble, leaning forward to rest her elbows in her knees.

“You’re lying.” He accused.

“Afraid not.”

“Why are you telling me this? I could be anyone.” Whip rose his voice a little more than he’d meant to, annoyed at her sheer stupidity and willingness to trust.

“If you meant me any harm you’d have done it by now,” She shrugged “Plus, I’m happy with the knowledge that if anyone did they’d have my grandpa and my dad to contend with.” Smugness took center place on her face as Whip wondered who these relatives could possibly be.

“So? Who are they?” He pressed fully intrigued by the odd family dynamic.

“That I can’t tell you. And I won’t. Anyway, what about you? Aren’t you a little old to be playing pirate?”

“I’m not playing pirate I am a pirate!” He retorted through clenched teeth. “Last thing I remember is being in the new world,” He paused, shoulders slumped as he looked down at the kitten in his lap,” I had a crew but… I lost them. All of them.” Whip drew in a shaky breath, as he tried to banish the memories that telling this story awaked. He didn’t want to relive it. He wouldn’t.

“I’m sorry.” Whip glanced over at the uncharacteristic tone of her voice. That was the first time he’d heard even a shred of seriousness in her from her, and as he looked closer he could see reflected in her eyes the same pain he bore. Sighing heavily, Ko threw her head back, a sea of red blowing free behind her. “I lost my brother eight years ago.”

“Did he give you that?” Whip wondered aloud, nodding towards the silver chain that she was twirling between her fingers.

“He did.” She answered, voice barely a whisper. Whip offered her a comforting smile, nodding in understanding.

They continued their unconventional lunch in silence, comfortable in one another’s company. Whip watched her, curiosity begging to get the better of him. She was starting to look familiar, like he had met her before but he couldn’t have. He’d been sailing the New World for the last two years, Ko had only set off two days ago. She gave off an aura that he couldn’t mistake, he’d felt I before only stronger. Her hair, that vibrant shade of red and the shape of her eyes were all known to him.

‘ _Who are you Akiko?’_


	4. A Game of Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiko and Whip get to know each other a little better. 
> 
> It's a small world but still a surprise to find that he knows the people closest to her.

Three weeks had passed since Ko had saved the dying man and allowed him refuge on her small ship. They had hopped from island to island throughout the East Blue and were now, triumphantly sailing smoothly into the South Blue. Triumphantly, because this time one week ago she was sure their journey would come to an untimely end.

Ko wasn’t so naïve to assume that her journey wouldn’t bring with it treacherous battles, maybe even to the death. However, she wasn’t anticipating this to occur less than two weeks into her voyage and she certainly hadn’t anticipated how good she would be at it considering her substantial lack of fighting experience.

She wondered idly if she could expect a wanted poster or if she was safe enough to continue as planned, without hassle from the ever-meddling navy and their sanctimonious ideals.

‘ _Garp would die_!’

“What are you snickering about?” Whip asked, stepping into the warm evening air as he towel dried his luscious hair that, absolutely made Ko's piss boil, because it was seemingly just perfect with minimal grooming. A towel dry away from being perfectly wavy and enviously sleek.

“Thinking about how much ass we kicked on Haven Island.” She snickered again, patting the chair adjacent to her own.

“Ah yes,” Whip replied, coming to sit beside her, “your first ass kicking I believe.” Nodding, he tilted his glass of water forward to meet her beer bottle, grinning like a fool.

She couldn’t deny the fact that she had become fond of Whip over the few short weeks she had known him. He was great. He cooked, he cleaned and that just meant Ko had to do a lot less of those things. Of course, they weren’t the only reasons for keeping the blue haired male around. He carried with him an air of unchallenged confidence that eased her new-to-the-sea nerves and her occasional eccentricities. He was kind, annoyingly so sometimes and although dark, his eyes held the unwavering light of sheer benevolence. He reminded her of Ace a lot of the time.

Not right now though, sitting beside her with but a towel flung over his hips, damp hair cascading around his broad shoulders. She couldn’t deny that he was somewhat nice to look at. She was only human after all, although, she would never dare tell him that. She wouldn’t hear the end of it and she wasn’t interested in exploring her attraction any further. Akiko was more than happy to appreciate it when the mood took her instead of feeling obliged to do so consistently as – she assumed – would be required if her if she did explore it.

Whip had taken it upon himself, after their scurry with the navy, to become her First Mate of sorts, much to her dismay and heated protests. She was not a pirate. She had no desire to be a pirate.

Although, she _had_ found herself shamelessly exhilarated, overcome almost, with the thrill of the fight. And she had considered that with no money to her name she would likely have to steal or con her next meal. Also, she had _willingly and freely_ chosen to sail the seas, knowing that her circumstances would eventually change, and piracy would be the only viable option to continue her search for her pirate father.

_She wasn’t a pirate though_.

Sitting silently in her deck chair, Ko let her head lull back and replayed the string of events that led to their victory in her mind. A tight smugness ever present on her face as she soaked up all the sun had to offer in the way of heat, her exposed skin tingling under the harsh lash of its rays.

~

“ _When had you planned to tell me you’re a world renowned pirate? If ever?” Ko hissed through clenched teeth, shoving a news paper roughly into Whip's face. So hard he had stumbled backwards. Akiko was tinkering on the edge of outright rage as she hurled it once more at the man, venomous words so close to the tip of her tongue that she could taste them. He was well aware that her parentage were to remain a secret and she could take no risk in being found out. Inevitability, she knew she would be, but she had hoped not to be compromised quite this quickly._

_"You better calm down, kiddo. Lower your voice.” He warned, grabbing her elbow, hard enough to bruise she was sure. He dragged her hurriedly into the nearest alley way, scoping out their surroundings as he did so. Much to Ko's dissatisfaction she was denied her tirade by way of his hand slapped firmly over her mouth._

_She considered licking it for a moment._

E _yes narrowed, she watched the blue haired man peer carefully around the brick wall she was pressed against, huffing damp breath against his skin as her patience dwindled. Clearly agitated, Whip turned dark eyes on her, daring her to challenge him one more time. Her own eyes reflected perfectly the challenge he offered, never looking away she held his gaze until he released a harsh breath, dragging the hand that wasn’t constricting her oxygen flow through his wind tussled hair._

_“Look,” He said sternly, looking at her once again, “I told you I had a crew. I told you I lost them. Granted I could have been a little more forthcoming with the details but if you keep shouting you’re going to doom your own journey and take us both down with it.” For a moment she kept her exterior cool, still locked on his tensed features as she considered his words. He was right of course and she knew that. Reluctantly she nodded her agreement and was grateful when he removed the appendage from her mouth._

_The atmosphere grew heavy as neither of them dared speak. This was the first time in their short companionship that it had felt even a little strained and Akiko was unsure of how to handle the situation at hand._

_She contemplated inwardly, chewing on her lip. Akiko supposed he had been more than willing to accept her secrecy regarding her family and, what kind of person would she be if she couldn’t respect his? Also if what she had read in the paper were true, that the navy presumed him dead, then what additional peril could his presence aboard her ship possibly bring?_

_‘_ Idiot!’ _Akiko thought, guilt bubbling horribly within her gut._

_“We should head back to the ship. If we’re going to sail together we need to trust each other. I don’t expect details but I need more to go on. You deserve to know who you’re voyaging with too.” He didn’t reply but motioned to the street beyond the cramped alley way, allowing Akiko to lead him back to her ship._

_Wasting no time, she skipped over her snoozing feline and made way for the galley, setting two sake cups on the small table, she filled each of them adequately before knocking them both back, and then re-pouring so that Whip could calm his own nerves should he wish._ _“_

_Your unease is making me nervous,” he continued, sliding into one of the wooden chairs, “just who are these family members of yours?”_

_"We’re going to each ask a question with immediate response. You get to deflect one.”_

_“Like a game?” He enquired slowly, brow cocked._ _“_

_Who doesn’t like games?” When he continued to stare as if she were clinically insane, Akiko felt she should elaborate on her unhinged state. “No one outside of my immediate family, adoptive or biological is aware of my lineage. We have all – well no, my grandpa, mother and hopefully brothers of sorts – have worked hard to keep it that way.” Whip seemed to accept that and in raising his drink gave her a reassuring nod that she answered with her own and gestured for him to start._

_Akiko could see him mulling over the various possibilities, his brows drawn together as he etched invisible patterns on the tabletop. She wasn’t big on patience and for the second time today she was feeling it flee her, leaving behind sour anxiety and frustration that had her restlessly bouncing her knee._

_She all but flew from her chair when he finally spoke._

_“Where are you from?” She was taken back, initially expecting nothing less than to be thoroughly probed about her relatives._

_“Foosha village, East Blue.” She told him honestly, returning a question of her own. “How old were you when you set sail?”_

_“Sixteen.”_

_Soon the questions were tumbling out of them, answers coming just as quickly as they indulged one another’s curiosity. Neither had yet deviated from the track of truth, they each still had one question they were able to withhold clarity on._

_A few cups of sake in and Akiko was feeling the effects, not quite intoxicated but relaxed enough that, as the mutual interrogation took a somewhat serious turn, she was able to answer with minimal leg bouncing._ _“_

_Your mother’s name?” Whip asked, peering at her through long lashes._ _“_

_Makino. What was your roll in your crew?”_

_“Exceptionally skilled fighter and full time stud.” He shrugged as if that were obvious at which Akiko rolled her eyes. Smiling around the liquid she was currently sipping. “Who’s the marine?”_

'Shit!’ _She stilled for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Though it wasn’t officially public knowledge, everyone was quietly aware that back in the day Garp had taken two wanted children into hiding. This would no doubt bring an abundance of additional questions that she didn’t want to answer. Cursing herself mentally Akiko tossed back what was left of her drink, welcoming the slow burn as it trickled down her throat, a brief but much needed distraction._

_Turning wide chocolate eyes on the male she tried not to blink, willing her tear ducts to sting enough that she could feign tears._

_“I have sisters, kid I ain’t buying it.”_

_Dramatically, Akiko threw her arms across the table and proceeded to groan into it earning an amused chuckle from Whip. Letting the wooden top cool her now damp forehead she made several unsuccessful attempts to calm herself before speaking again._ _“_

_Garp.” She mumbled petulantly into the mahogany._

_Deafening silence._

_Silence that, after a moment or two, had Akiko peaking out from the makeshift arm fortress around her head. Over the scrunched material of her jacket she watched Whip intently as an array of emotions took hold of his features._

_“Garp.” Whip repeated, barely audibly. “The infamous Monkey D Garp?”_

_“I didn’t think it wou – “_

_“Monkey D Garp is your grandpa so, Monkey D Dragon is…” He let the question trail off, unbelieving eyes settled uncomfortably on her as he worked through this new information and all the connotations it carried._

_“No,” Akiko offered, “Dragon isn’t my father.” She felt she should clarify that before Whip had an aneurysm._

_“So, you’re his adopted granddaughter.” He concluded._

_Akiko pulled herself back into a sitting position, still watching as Whip tried to turn his muddled questions into coherent sentences. She was painfully aware that he would make the connections sooner rather than later. Given that he had spent ten long years at sea, there wouldn’t many names or relationships he was unaware of. The ocean it seemed, didn’t keep secrets very well at all, despite the efforts of those involved._

_“The pirate king, Monkey D Luffy, he was taken in by Garp too… but your brother died you said.” Whips eyes widened substantially as the puzzle that was Akiko snapped into place. Expecting nothing more than utter shock, she was saddened to see his dark eyes clouded over, glistening with unshed tears. She didn’t need confirmation, she knew the moment his eyes had flickered briefly to the bracelet she religiously wore._

_“You knew him?” She asked quietly, hoping fruitfully that her own eyes wouldn’t betray her._

_They did._

_“Uh, yeah. He… I was there – “_

_“Don’t tell me.” She interrupted, cheeks slick with tears. She was eternally grateful for his willingness to do as she asked in that moment. Being aware of his own distress, Akiko reached across the small table that separated them and, without much thought, gently placed her hand over his. A light squeeze tugged Whip’s lips ever so slightly, a reassuring smile._

_“Ace was… something else. Dragged me out of trouble more times than I’d like to admit.” Whip said, fondness clear as his voice took a lighter tone._

_Watching her new comrade remember her brother with such unfiltered affection allowed Akiko to smile herself, comforted that he still thought of him as she did, with nothing but the utmost admiration and sincerity._

_“So,” The man said, sniffing back tears that he hadn’t yet shed, “Your other big brother, King of the Pirates huh?”_

_“The one and only.” She replied, using her free hand to messily wipe her face clean of tears and, if truth be told, a little snot._

_“You’re dad?”_

_“No,” Akiko replied, quickly refilling their cups, “it isn’t Gol D Roger either.” She added before he could make that assumption._

_For a few moments neither of them spoke, both left a little disheartened as the heaviness of their previous conversation thickened around them. Determined to not make this a regular thing, Akiko quickly changed the subject, taking back possession of her hand._

_“Whip,” she mused, finger mockingly tapping her chin, “is that your real name?”_

_“No.” The man confessed._

_“So, what is your re – “_

_“Never.” He scoffed._

_Pleased with how their reciprocal telling of themselves had played out thus far, Akiko didn’t push him and soon their ‘game’ was over. Akiko, taking herself off to the shower and Whip venturing back into town in order to sufficiently replenish their supplies. Apparently she burdened the strategically thought out process with her theatrics and unnecessary excitement for weird and wonderful things, Whip had said._

_Clicking her tongue, beckoning her currently tiny cat, Akiko sauntered off to the bathroom undressing as she went._

_“Can you wait until I’m off the ship to start taking your damn clothes off?” Whip chided through large hands, attempting to blanket her rear from his view._

_She said nothing, just waved him off as she rounded the door frame, unintentionally lunging for the faucet as Nell purred around her legs, almost knocking her clean off of her feet. Stepping around the glass screen, Akiko groaned, taking pleasure in the scolding spray of water hammering onto her skin, leaving not an inch untouched as she bowed her head beneath the showers heavy flow. As her forehead came to rest on the white tiled wall, she gasped, the contrast of hot and cold sending a wave of shivers down her spine, raising goosebumps over her limbs. One of life’s little luxuries, Akiko took great pleasure in was a shower. It was more often than not where she put her world to rights, her troubles no matter how big or small, her always chaotic mind laid to rest for a short while, washed away with the water._

_Mind wondering in the direction of her new friend she thought of all he had told her about himself, complacent smile firmly in place. Born to a small island in The Grand Line he had left at just sixteen, no more than his chain whip in hand and the clothes on his back. He had told her of the harshness of the sea and strangers he encountered before finding his late crew, that one of his sisters had taken to the sea not long after but they had yet to cross paths. Whip had four sisters in total, all younger and, from what she could take from his personality, it went without saying that he was an astounding big brother, eager to love and protect, no regard for the damage done to himself._

_Akiko hummed to herself, wondering what that was like, to feel such intense love for another that you would think nothing of sacrificing your very existence in order for the other to live on in your place. Love wasn’t lacking in Akiko's life, but she was unsure if she would ever love anybody aside from her mother enough to give into mortality willingly. She deliberated over fabricated scenarios as she finished up in the shower, playing vividly in her mind the kind of woman she knew she’d like to be but was almost certain she wasn’t._

_Her deliberations came to a swift end as she peered into the large mirror, eyes hideously swollen, reddened around the edges._

_‘_ Fantastic _,’ She thought, snatching up her toothbrush, ‘_ only I could bring myself to damn tears concocting unrealistic stories if heroism.’ _Towel hugged tightly around her, Akiko continued readying herself for the rest of the day, hoping to do some sight seeing once Whip returned with copious amounts of food that she was inpatient to devour._

_Domineering shouts had Akiko abandoning her mundane activities and running for the deck with eagerness that she wasn’t proud of but if there was a ruckus going on she wanted to see it. Towel draped lazily over her bare body, she held it close to her chest as she leaned hazardously over the railing, eyes searching for a scuffle._

_Her excited expression was quickly redirected to one of aggravated horror, wide eyes falling to Whip who was being pursued by at least twenty Marines, guns drawn and ready to fire at their captains command._


End file.
